fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WOBB-TV
WOBB is the CW affiliate that serves the Snorkland, SI area. It broadcasts on channel 21. Syndicated programming on WOBB includes: Two and a Half Men, Steve Harvey, Supernanny, and The Steve Wilkos Show among others. History WOBB signed in on July 15, 1961. From its early years through the 1960s, WOBB struggled to acquire other programming. WOBB also airs a live broadcast of Midnight Mass from St. Patrick's Cathedral every Christmas Eve. In 1978, WOBB was uplinked to satellite and became a superstation that was distributed to cable providers throughout the U.S. Two years later, WOBB began operating on a 24-hour programming schedule. During the late 1980s, WOBB fell to sixth place in the ratings among Snorkland's VHF stations, After president Leavitt Pope stepped down as general manager (though he remained as president and CEO of WOBB), Michael Eigner became WOBB's general manager; in 1989, the station engineered a slow turnaround that eventually resulted in WPBB becoming the leading independent station in the market. The WB Affiliation On November 2, 1993, the Warner Bros. Television division of Time Warner and the Tribune Company announced the formation of The WB Television Network. Due to the company's ownership interest in the network (initially a 12.5% stake, before expanding to 22%), Tribune signed the majority of its independent stations to serve as The WB's charter affiliates, resulting in WOBB becoming a network affiliate for the first time upon its January 11, 1995 debut. Initially, WOBB's programming remained unchanged, as The WB had broadcast only primetime shows on Wednesday nights at its launch. Like with other WB-affiliated stations during the network's first four years, WOBB ran feature films and select first-run scripted series prior to its 10:00 p.m. newscast on nights when The WB did not offer network programs. WB network and syndicated daytime programs (such as Maury and Jerry Springer) became more prominent on channel 21's schedule starting in 1996 at the expense of most of its local-interest programming outside of news. Movies were limited to Saturday evenings and weekend afternoons by September 1999, when The WB completed its prime time expansion, at which time the network ran its programming on Sunday through Friday nights. CW Affiliation On January 24, 2006, the Warner Bros. unit of Time Warner and CBS Corporation announced that the two companies would shut down The WB and UPN and in their place, would combine the two networks' respective programming to create a new "fifth" network called The CW. As part of the announcement, Tribune signed a ten-year affiliation agreements with the network for 16 of its 19 WB-affiliated stations, including WOBB. Tribune chose not to exercise an ownership interest in The CW – making WOBB the largest CW affiliate that is not owned by either CBS or Time Warner and the largest English-language network affiliated station that is not an owned-and-operated station of its respective network. WOBB began transitioning its on-air branding to "CW21" during the summer of 2006; prior to the start of the station's 10:00 p.m. newscast on September 17, 2006 (which aired following The WB's final night of programming and the night prior to The CW's official launch), the station aired a video montage of past WOBB logos, starting with a 1966 test pattern and concluding with the official unveiling of the new "CW21" logo. News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff David Dykeman - News Director *Brenda Romero - anchor; weekday mornings at 7:00 am-10:00 am *Joseph Monroe - anchor; weekday mornings at 7:00 am-10:00 am *Janine White - anchor; weekdays at 12:00 pm-1:00 pm *Marcus Eggleston - anchor; weekdays at 12:00 pm-1:00 pm *Shelly Witt - anchor; weeknights at 6:00 pm and 10:00 pm *Aiden Peterson - anchor; weeknights at 6:00 pm and 10:00 pm *Melissa Rutheron - anchor; weekend mornings at 3:00 am-6:00 am *Ashley Parker - anchor; weekend mornings at 3:00 am-6:00 am *A.J. Bale - anchor; weekend mornings at 7:00 am-12:00 pm; also weeknight reporter *Monica Newman - anchor; weekend mornings at 7:00 am-12:00 pm *Robin Navarette - anchor; weekend afternoons at 2:00 pm-3:00 pm *Lindsay Fowler - anchor; weekend afternoons at 2:00 pm-3:00 pm *Jared Ridling - anchor; weekend evenings at 6:00 pm and 10:00 pm; also weeknight reporter *Faith Johnson - anchor; weekend evenings at 6:00 pm and 10:00 pm CW21 Weather Lab Team *Diane Williams - meteorologist; weekday mornings from 7:00 am-10:00 am *Vicki Hudson - meteorologist; weekdays at 12:00 pm-1:00 pm *Aaron Hamil - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 6:00 pm and 10:00 pm *Scott Adams - meteorologist; weekend mornings at 7:00 am-12:00pm; also weekends at 2:00 pm-3:00 pm *Hannah Baker - meteorologist; weekend evenings at 6:00 pm and 10:00 pm CW21 Sports Team *Sean Worcester - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Jason Barnett - sports reporter; weekends at 6 and 10 Current On-Air Reporters *Miranda Williamson - general assignment reporter *Amy Duncan - general assignment reporter *Gabriel Lopez - general assignment reporter *Roberto Palmero - general assignment reporter *Christina Tucker - general assignment reporter *Corrine Harris - general assignment reporter *Matt Deanda - general assignment reporter *Jeremy Santiago - general assignment reporter *Mary Malone - general assignment reporter *Melinda Sheffield - general assignment reporter *Lisa Overstreet - general assignment reporter Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Channel 21 Category:Snorkland, Snork Islands Category:Snork Islands Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1961